Gerssick
So you've fought my friend Zeryn last time?... Be more dreaded when I show you a true king that shone over the darkness that almost conquered Zaragor and Xazania itself, could I say we were victorious...? I ain't bragging, tell it to 'em. '' '''Zha.'Gerssick Vonnerake Zarkon is the Head of the Alphalace Megaship. He is Level 690 (masked), 700 (half-masked), 715 for the 'revelation', 720 in its Alpha Beast form, 759 in its Falariev Regoxienn, and 800 in its Om'z Falariev Regoxienn. Known facts for him was his separated masks covering each hemisphere of the face, most did not know about it, yet according to Zaern, it limits the Kzhralqaz' power, as the blood vessels on its lower face sends powerful aura when explosed to air. He uses a vast range of attacks, including the fieriest Falaxien Vyre, Tier 3 Curse Spells (except Immobilize which is 4) and other destructive magics. Note that he summons his Encivils. Alxerian Tales Gerssick serves as the Alphan protagonist in Alxerian Tales. Chapter 16:Traeziers United:First Victory of the Xazanian Great Wars. Gerssick on a discussion with the four Traeziers and the three Astars being a coordinate general of the Alxerions, yield less priority than the head. Zeryn took care of his Encivil leaders, during the time Levius overpowered its Leaders, Zeryn turned demonic ("The Netherworld's Upheaval"), and corrupts the Zelarians, of course, Gerssick assisted him to make the starlike material empowered. Chapter 19: General Deception He has one mentioned sibling, Gjeraiviah Zarkon, whom working in Xazania as a Halzamerian Zafkrogn Kaz'jarnt(General Coordinate), similar on how he went through, she is known to be a remarkable assassin. Chapter 22: The Great Transient Xazanian War As Zeryn dies, he took place as the king of Alxerions; The three teams teamed together, so they made a large familiar as the sum of the three's powers, the familiar killed Leaviel, Kai-Yusav, the two Encivil leaders and Gjeraiviah, Zaern grieved for her death but Gerssick, sapped all the grief, sorrow and wrath of all the Alxerions, rendering him to turn into an Alxerian Beast that turned all fearless monsters into 'chickens', so he ruthlessly slayed all Xazanians (except Halzamerians) by creating another small universe in Xazania (Big Bang). After the fight Alkhrus wanted to seal him to suppress the Alxerions' power so whenever the Alxerions lose to the war, he is their only last resort, but Gjeraiviah became very sad when she heard this, Alkhrus understood her feelings so he got an idea, his forms were being unable to use and turned him into a weaker Gerssick in his spirit form, yet he has still the main intel of the group. The Benevolent General's True Malevolence {C}Note that this story is tentative. Gerssick, as the leader of the Alxerions... after the Massacre which killed his younger sister, his creation and Leaviel herself, which made Zaern turned into a Destroyer, Z'rail wanted to help by turning into its true form but it was being sapped, rendering Gerssick to do sudden death. Its body was decaying until it turned into a skeleton with a crown, but it is animated, and started to turn purple and grow into its Alxerian Beast form, emitting the Vur'qunian Nuclear Eclipse. None of any of the three groups have damaged the Beast. Alphalace The Alxerian Palace (shortened and most known as the Alphalace) is a very large airship that it resides all the Alxerions and Encivils. During the times He and Zeryn created the ship composed of kilotons of extremely durable metals provided by Alkhrus in the void. 'Trivia' *The author of the Alxerian Tales and The Alxerian Quest stated that the megaship drew inspiration to J's airship in Pokemon during the times he is a Pokemon fan, then it was reworked.